Some data transmissions are required to go between isolated circuits. For examples, sensors on some circuits operate at high voltage while processors that process data generated by the sensors operate at low voltage. Transients generated on the circuits have a probability of interrupting or corrupting data transmitted between the circuits. In order to overcome the data transmission problems caused by transients, isolation barriers are coupled between the circuits. In some embodiments, the isolation barriers are capacitors that attenuate the frequencies associated with the transients.
One of the problems with transmitting data between high and low voltage circuits is that isolation barriers are required for all of the data channels. When a plurality of channels is required, the same number of expensive isolation barriers is also required. In addition to the expense, the isolation barriers are typically large, which requires a large area on a circuit.